You Will Remember
by HP-SU-UT-DxD-Fan
Summary: Danny finds Ember beaten and bruised. When he finds out who did this, it sets his blood boiling. May do a sequel if I get enough requests. (I don't own the cover image, I found it off of google images.)


Danny X Ember Fan-Fic

"Speach"

 _"Whisper"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot.**

Ember McLain, world renown Rock Star, and Diva Queen of the Ghost Zone, was flying over Amity Park just before sundown. She wasn't in Amity to cause trouble however, she was only here to vent, as she just had another rough break-up with her on-again-off-again boyfriend Skulker, the self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone.

Ember snorted at that. 'Greatest Hunter?' She thought. 'He can't even find the TV remote on his best day.' Shaking her head to get rid of thoughts of Skulker, Ember noticed, that she was flying over a park. As it was Summer time here in Amity, the park looked amazing, with its high reaching trees and bright green leaves, ready to give shelter to any who wanted to avoid the sun.

Ember sighed and flew down to one of the many tree stumps that littered the park. Landing softly she sat on one of the stumps and put her head in her hands. The pain was unfortunately still there and she hissed in pain, before looking up at the slowly darkening night sky. Ember then took her guitar off her back and started to absent-mindedly strum, quickly going into the rhythm of her signature song 'Remember'.

 ***With Danny***

Danny Fenton (AKA Danny Phantom) was flying over Amity Park, doing his nightly patrol, and thinking of everything that happened in the last two years. Yes it had been two years since the Disasteroid, and alot had happened since then. First was him revealing his Secret Identity to all of Amity. Surprisingly everyone accepted him as being Half-Ghost, with only a few people (his parents included) hitting themselves when the finally noticed the similarities. I mean come on Danny FENTON, Danny PHANTOM?! and they even looked the same except for the hair and eye color.

Second was his hook-up and later break-up with one of his best friends Sam Manson. They tried dating for two weeks but found that they liked it better when they were just friends, so with no hard feelings between them, the went back to being, and still remain, friends. (Sam then later got with Tucker after she found that his Geeky-ness was hot. Still with no hard feelings from any of them.) And finally he had (to his surprise, and his friends [and parents] joy,) been offered an apprenticeship by The Master of Time himself, Clockwork.

This had all happened in the space of about a month, and since then Danny has grown up alot. He had become taller, buffer (not too buff that it made him look freakish just enough to still fit his small [if taller] frame), and most shockingly of all, merged with his alternate future-self Dan Phantom. (But that's for another story [hopefully])

In the past two years, Danny had also changed his Ghostly Outfit, as he liked to call it. He now wore black tight-fitting jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a long-sleeved black Biker jacket. (Which he got it from Johnny 13 of all people, at one of the Christmas Truce parties) But that was just his casual outfit. When working with Clockwork he wore a long black robe, trimmed in white and Ectoplasmic green, with his signature DP logo both on the back of the robe as well as on the front above his heart, although this logo was also surrounded by a clock face, signifying that he was Clockwork's apprentice.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the light strumming of a guitar. He looked down and saw that he was flying over the park where he and his friends liked to hang out when he got the day off from Clockwork, and ghost hunting.

Danny slowly lowered himself to the ground, just as his Ghost-Sense went off. He quickly looked around and saw that he was standing near one of the many tree stumps in the park. But what set this stump apart from the rest, was who was sitting on it. While her hair wasn't as flaming or energetic as it was when he last saw her, Danny knew right away that this was Ember McLain.

He also knew that by the way she was slightly slouched over, and shaking as if holding back sobs, that she wasn't here for a fight. But before he could call out to her, she started strumming her guitar in preparation for her most well-known song.

Although he knew that she needed comfort right now, he also knew that she needed this, or she would end up pushing him away. And so with a heavy heart he sat down on the grass and prepared himself to face what was probably going to be the hardest thing of his life. A crying woman.

 ***With Ember***

Ember, with a heavy heart started singing her most well-known song, while still fighting to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!

It was, it was September

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall

To you, I did surrender

Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should,

You should not doubt me!

You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned

Your wall, now perishing

Like dead trees in cold December...

Nothing, but ashes remain

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender...!

You will remember my name!

Ohh...

Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ohh...

Ember!

So warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

-"

A voice from behind her whispered into her ear. A voice she knew all too well.

 _"Ember, I will remember your name..."_

The voice trailed off as Ember swung around to face him, trying furiously to wipe the falling tears from her face. Danny Phantom just smiled sadly at her while walking up and using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

 ***With Danny***

To him, it had seemed like a good idea. As she was nearing the end of her song, Danny got up, leaned in close to her without her noticing, and cut off her last line by whispering into her ear,

 _"Ember, I will remember your name..."_

To say that Ember had been shocked was a bit of an understatement. She practically flew up from her sitting position to face him, while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Dipstick!?" She asked angrily. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Danny smiled sadly at her and walked up to her. He reached out a hand, and (surprisingly) she didn't pull back as he wiped the tears away. "I came because I heard the sound of your beautiful voice." Danny replied.

He silently took notice of her slightly swollen right eye, and hand shaped bruise on her left cheek. Danny sat down on the stump that Ember had previously occupied, and (surprisingly again) she sat down on his lap and snuggled into his comforting embrace.

Ember giggled a bit at his response. "That was just way too cheesy." She said looking up at him with a small smile. "Yeah," Danny said. "But it's true." Ember giggled again, and soon they lapsed into a comforting silence.

After about five minutes, Danny decided to break the silence. _"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."_ He whispered to her, in reference to her swollen eye and bruised cheek.

Ember liking the silence but wanting to get this off her chest, whispered back. _"Skulker and I just had our latest break-up."_ She said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Whether from the physical or emotional pain or both, he didn't know. _"It was our two month anniversary of being together again, and I wanted to get him something nice."_

She smiled slightly at the memory. _"I had over-shadowed one of the cheerleaders in your class, I think her name was Star, and I went over to your friend Tucker and told him that if he game me the passwords to the PDA that he somehow stuck on 'That Hunter Ghost's' wrist, that I would kiss him."_ She smiled even more and even giggled a little. _"He wasted no time in giving me the passwords, so I kept my end of the deal. I leaned in close, but when we were about to kiss, I jumped out of the girl, who found herself in a lip-lock with the geek. She pushed him away, and as soon as I knew he saw me, I smiled at him and waved the password sheet at him. I've never seen a guy face-palm that much before."_ Danny chuckled a bit at that.

She then stopped smiling as she remembered what happened next. _"I then went to Skulker's island, and found him watching TV. I went up to him and gave him my gift, and what did he do!? He asked me what the occasion was!"_ At this Ember's hair flared to life, fueled by her anger, before dying down again. Much to Danny's disappointment. _"I started to get angry and I told him I was leaving him and not coming back this time. As I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist hard enough to leave a bruise."_ She held up her right wrist and took her black, shoulder length glove off, there was indeed a Skulker hand shaped bruise on her wrist.

Danny growled at this, but didn't say anything, as he knew that she needed to do this, if only to help herself feel better.

 _"He then pulled me back, and back-handed me leaving the bruise on my left cheek. He pulled me up from the ground by my throat, and punched me in my right eye, hard enough that, if I hadn't been a ghost, then it would have popped my eye. He then threw me back on the ground, and gave me his usual threat. If I don't come back to him, in twenty-four hours, he will hunt me down and mount my head above his fireplace."_

Through out the entire explanation, Ember was looking down at her hands, not wanting to see Danny's face, scared that it would be full of disgust at her weakness.

Danny would have none of that though. _"Ember,"_ He said, putting his hand on her chin. She flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away. _"Look at me please Ember."_ Ember slowly lifted her head and was shocked at what she saw.

Danny's eyes were now glowing a deep blood-red, while poking out from his upper lip, Ember could just make out the faint traces of fangs. As she had feared, his face was full of disgust. See her scared eyes, Danny quickly explained. _"Don't worry Ember, I'm not disgusted at you. I'm disgusted at that Worm that you called a boyfriend. Now I just need to ask you a couple of questions and then we can start to forget about this whole mess, Ok?"_ Ember nodded, and the questions began.

 ***TimeSkip - Two Hours Later***

With Ember safely tucked in his bed at Fenton Works, (after he explained everything to his parents, they were more than happy to let her stay as long as she needed.) Danny headed into the Ghost Zone, one clear destination in mind.

Twenty minutes later, Danny had arrived at Walker's Prison. He needed to talk to Walker about exempting him from one of the rules just this once.

As soon as Walker noticed Danny, he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Punk?" Walker asked. Danny (whose eyes were still glowing red) was not in the mood to play games, so he grabbed Walker by his shirt a brought him down to eye level. "Listen Walker," Danny growled. "I don't have time to play games, I came here to make a friendly deal with you. So do you want to co-operate or should I just go ahead with my plan and then beat the shit out of you when you TRY to arrest me?"

By now Walker was visibly sweating. He had never seen this side of Danny before, and frankly, it scared him. "Ok Ok, hold it now. I'm willing to listen with what you have to say." Walker said quickly, not wanting to get on the Ghost Boy's nerves anymore than he already has. "Good." Danny said as he let go of Walker's shirt. "I need you to let me break one of your rules, just this once." Danny said. Walker narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Explain." Was all that was said.

So Danny explained, about him finding Ember, about him comforting her, and about how Skulker had beaten then threatened her. Through out this, Walker's eyes went from wide, to narrow slits. "Fine. I will let you get away with this just once. And because of his crimes, I will only ask for one thing in return." Danny raised an eyebrow at that. Walker simply responded with, "His head." Danny grinned. And not his normal grin, but an evil grin worthy of Dan Phantom. "Done." Was all Danny said to that.

The End.


End file.
